kumpulan Cerita Gaje Di Dunia Hetalia
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Yuhu! Kumpulan cerita-cerita gaje nan aneh dari para hetalia ada disini. Silahkan dibaca minna!/review dipersilahkan/ Do not Flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia milik Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya, dan cerita ini punya saya lho (readers: nggak nanya)

**Warnings : **Gaje, abal, gila,OOC(kayaknya),pendek,Absurd menyebabkan kanker Hati, muntah-muntah, dan kejang-kejang.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1 : Pengemis Gaje<strong>

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kota Amsterdam, semua orang yang ada disana akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Tak terkecuali bule Belanda bertubuh bongsor, tinggi, selalu memakai shale dan berambut kayak tulip layu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Netherland.

Netherland: oi Belgium, nampak sepatu gue nggak

Belgium: nggak, tapi kalau gue tebek , sepatu lo ada di teras

Ternyat benar tebakan Belgium, sepatu Netherland memang ada di depan teras. Setelah selesai memasang sepatu, Netherland langsung pergi ke garasi dan memasuki mobilnya,setelah itu Netherland langsung tancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Kita skip aja perjalanan gaje Netherland

Yah bentar lagi Netherland akan sampai ke kantornya. Tapi sayang, saat melwati simpang 4 ada lampu merah dan macet pula kasihan.

Yup lanjut.

1 jam kemudian

Yos..Netherland masih juga terjebak di kemacetan yang sangat teramat parah( bahkan melebihi macetnya di Jakarta), yang lebih membuat dia sumpek di dalam mobil karena ada pengemis yang minta-minta sama dia( padahal lagi boke).

Pengemis: pak minta pak

Netherland : maaf nggak ada uang

Pengemis: pak minta pak

Netherland: nggak ada uang!

Pengemis: pak minta pak

Netherland: ini pengemis gimana sih dibilangin lagi nggak ada uang, masih ngotot juga minta-minta, dasar pengemis gaje.

Akhirnya Netherland pun menghidupkan lagu di mobilnya plus ngacangin pengemis itu supaya pengemis itu pergi. Kring kring kring kring kring prikitiwprikitiw tiw tiw (?), terdengarlah suara hp yang sangat ( tidak ) merdu dari kantong celananya Netherland. Dan Netherland pun mengambil hp nya dan ( ini dari tadi dan terus sih) memencet tombol answer.

Netherland: halo

Tak disangka yang nelpon Netherland itu adalah si pengemis gaje tadi

Pengemis: pak minta pak

Tanpa babibu aiu, Netherland langsung menoleh ke kaca jendela mobilnya.

Pengemis: pak minta pak

Netherland : ya tuhan apa salahku sampaiaku dapat musibah segaje ini

Bersyukur jalannya nggak macet lagi, Netherland langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya dan pergi dari pengemis gaje itu.

15 jam kemudian

Yah sekarang menunjukkan pukul jam 11 malam semua orang yang ada di Amsterdam dah pada tidur semua, tak terkecuali Netherland, ya maklum dia tidur, seharian ini dia mengalami hal-hal yang sangat gaje. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hp yang mengakibatkan Netherland terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Trus Netherland pung memencet tombol answer di hp nya (lagi).

Netherland: Halo di sini Netherland

Ternyata si pengemis gaje itu lagi yang nelpon

Pengemis: pak minta pak

Dan saat itu juga Netherland langsung mematikan hpnya plus menbanting hpnya dan melesat kabur dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar adiknya. Untung aja adiknya Netherland si Belgium nggak ngunci kamarnya dan tanpa permisi, Netherland pun membuka (baca: membanting) pintu kamar Belgium dan langsung memeluk Belgium karena ketakutan.

Belgium: W…woi kak, ngapain lo meluk-meluk gue?

Netherland: B..Belgie, gue sekarang tidur di kamar lo ya pleaseee…

Belgium : hah… emang ada ape dikamar lo?

Netherland: s…s…setaaaaannnn!* langsung pingsan*

Sebenarnya yang minta-minta sama Netherland tadi adalah miss sodako yang berubah menjadi pengemis. Dan sekarang, dia ada di hadapan Netherland, makanya Netherland pingsan. Belgium? Ya dia ikut-ikutan pingsan Karena melihat si miss sodako. Miss sodakonya malah bengong melihat 2 kakak beradik itu pingsan.

Miss sodako : eh ngapa mereka pingsan ya, padahal gue susah-susah nyamar plus datang kesini cuma mau minta bunga tulip plus nagih hutang si Nessia, yah gagal deh misi gue.. bisa-bisa Nesia marah sama gue ni.

Story 1 the end

Haaahhh… akhirnya selesai juga ni fic… Ni fic gaje yang saya buat tuterinspirasi dari cerita teman saya yang memang betul-betul melihst tu setan dikamarnya dan sebuah iklan di tv (nggak nanya tu) ok para readers mohon di review fic ini ya. Dan saya mohon maaf kalau fici ni pendek. Ya intinya hanya satu, yaitu review review review review review review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia kayaknya masih milik Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya,

salah satu karakter sengoku basara di sini punya say/dihajarparakrucapcom, ya punya CAPCOM lah. Kalau punya saya sudah pasti karakternya bakal saya buat ancur #digebukin

**Warnings : **Gaje, abal,OOC(kayaknya),Absurd,kegilaan(kayaknya bakal)mendewa,nista,laknat dan lain sebagainya, dan dapat menyebabkan kaner jantung , kejang-kejang, dan kebakaran jenggot

* * *

><p><strong>Perang Di Ladang Tomat<strong>

Hari ini para personifikasi Negara sedang berkunjung ke ladang tomatnya Romano(itu pun pake memohon 500 kali plus ancaman dari Vash yang ngacungin pistol ke kepala romano). Si Romanonya sekarang lagi komat kamit ngurusin tomatnya yang panen besar (bagi-bagi dong tomatnya/ plak).

Spain: Wahhh…bagi-bagi dong tomatnya Romano

Romano: Nggak…bisa, rugi gue bagi sama lu…tomato bastard

Author: Panen banyak ni , sini biar gue bantuin metiknya

Romano: Nggak usah repot-repot Author sarap, nanti klau ente yang metik tomat, gue bisa gagal panen ni

Author: APE LU BILANG?

Prussia: Woooww, Tomatnya subur pasti karena kedatangan oresama yang awesome…

All: hoeekkk

Romano: Lu bilang sekali lagi, nyawa mu akan melayang potato bastard… Oh ya .gue tinggal benter ye… gue mau jual 5 ton tomat dulu

Author: heh…emang semua tomatnya berapa ton ?

Romano: 20 ton

Spain : wahhh 15 ton lagi mana?

Romano: tu digudang

England: banyak bener tu tomatnya

Dan akhirnya Romanopun pergi meninggalkan orang-orang sarap yang ada dirumahnya dengan hati yang sangat (tidak) tenang. Karena sang pemilik ladang lagi pergi ke luar , maka orang yang sedang ada di ladang lagi diam membisu. Sampai akhirnya France dan England memperebutkan sebuah laptop yang jatuh dari langit?

England: WOI ITU LAPTOP GUE YANG DAPET DULUAN

France: ENAK AJA, GUE YANG NEMUIN DULUAN

England: ENGGAK ITU PUNYA GUE!

France: PUNYA GUE!

England: PUNYA GUE!

France : PUNYA GUE!

England : PUNYA GUE!

France : PUNYA GUE!

England : PUNYA GUE!

Scotland: WOIIII…NTU CAPS LOCK AUTHOR BISA RUSAK NANTI!

Masamune: trus lo kok pake caps lock author juga?

Scotland: eh…

Plak bletar ctaaarrr gubraka brak bruk Abrakadabra buka baju(anda bisa menebak ni orang siapa). Yak perang dunia ke 3 masih berlangsung, dan kali ini mereka berdua memakai tomat untuk senjata. Saat England melempar tomat ke arah Francis, entak kenapa tomat itu malah mengarah ke Scotland. Dan akibatnya muka Scotland yang Awesome(Katanya) itu menjadi kayak zombie di plants vs zombies . Saat itu juga aura hitam Scotland pun langsung mencuat kesegala arah sampe menyebabkan 5 pejalan kaki tewas ditempat, 4 pedagang sayur luka parah, dan ribuan fans girls nya pingsan di tempat #plak( Author di mutilasi krumunan anak bebek).

Scotland yang sedang memasuki tahap keiblisannya( yah bisa dikatakan 100000 kali lipat aura hitam Russia dan Belarus ) pun langsung mengambil beberapa tomat dan melemparnya ke segala arah , Russia yang kenak tomat yang di lempar Scotland pun langsung ber kolkol ria dan mengeluarkan hawa yandare andalannya bonus lemparan tomat dari Russia yang mengenai Ireland yang lagi metik tomatnya Romano. Ireland yang udah naik pitam pun langsung melemparkan pisau yang dia pegang plus melemparkan tomat yang baru dipetiknya. Tomat yang dilempar Ireland ternyata mengenai muka Netherland, pisaunya, au tuh nyasar kemana tu pisau.

Ok back to Netherland

Ya muka Netherland sekarang kayak manusia tomattulip(hah emang adaya?). Netherland yang naik pitam pun membersihkan mukanya dan mengambil tomat plus melemparnya ke Author. Author yang melihat baju barunya kenak tomat pun langsung melemparkan tomat ke Netherland. Tapi sayang, tomat itu malah mengenai Belgium yang lagi jalan di depan kakaknya. Belgium yang menyadari bajunya kotor pun langsung melempar tomat kearah Masamune(lah kok kearah Masamune, wong gue yang lempar ke dia # =_=a #), namun sayang, Masamune dapat menghindari tomat itu dan tomat itu mengenai rambut France.

France yang rambutnya notabene sama benda-benda asing langsyung membersihkan rambutnya dan membalas lemparan Belgium, tapi sayang untuk kali ini, tomat itu mengarah ke pedang Masamune yang notabenenya juga nggak boleh tersentuh sama benda asing, Masamune yang melihat pedangnya di lumuri darah -_coret_- noda tomat pun langsung membersihkan pedang kesayangannya dan mengeluarkan super death-glare yang dia pelajari dari Scotland dan Belarus plus aura petir hitamnya yang dahsyat ke arah France, bonus Masamune melempar tomat ke arah France tapi sayang, tomat itu mengenai alis tebal England.

England yang menyadari alis tebal kebanggaanya ternodai oleh tomat pun langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara dan sumpah serapah plus melemparkan tomat ke arah Masamune, tapi sialnya, tomatnya malah terkena muka Prussia(wah bisa di sembur kata awesome lu thur) . Akhirnya muka oresama kita yang awesome(katanya)pun langsung berubah menjadi muka miss univers di giling bulldozer. Prussia yang marah karena muka asem -eh salah- awesomenya ternodai oleh tomat langsung melemparkan beberapa tomat ke arah England. Tapi sayangnya, tomat yang dilempar Prussia malah mengarah ke Spain. Spain yang menyadari kalau ada tomat yang melayang ke arah dia pun langsung mengambil jaring ubur-ubur(?) yang dia colong dari Spongebob(?) dan mengambil tomat yang melayang ke arah dia ( Author juga nggak tau tu gimana cara ngambil tomatnya).

Dan sekarang terjadilah perang tomat masal…

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian…

Yak, mereka masih menembakkan tomat ke segala arah, sampai France nggak sengaja melemparkan tomat ke Switzerland. Alhasil Switzerland nya marah dan menembak membabibuta sambil berteriak" SIAPA YANG LEMPARIN GUE TOMAT, GUE DOR" dordordor, suara tembakan yang sangat merdu(?) dari seorang Switzerland sampai mengakibatkan 5 orang tewas di tempat 30 orang luka parah dan 99 orang luka ringan(yah author lebay/ di giling sama Scotland pake bulldozer). Author yang mengetahui kondisi darurat seperti ini langsung berteriak"SIAPA YANG MASIH SAYANG NYAWA, TIARAP SEMUANYA" spontan aja semuanya langsung tiarap. Dan pertempuran ini dimenangkan oleh Switzerland…MUAHAHAHAHA…

1 jam kemudian…

Akhirnya Romano selesai menjual hasil panennya dan mendapat untung tidak sedikit, mau tau berapa untung yang di dapat Romano, ya kalau anda menebak 999999 ribu dolar amerika ato kalau dirupiahkan menjadi Rp. 9999990000 milyar, anda akan mendapat 1 buku baru!.

Setelah Romano sampai di rumah, lebih tepatnya di kebun tomatnya , Romano pun langsung cengo parah melihat ladangnya hancur kayak terkena gempa berkekuatan 9.9 SR plus korban-korban yang tepar (minus Author, Scotland, Russia, Masamune, dan Belgium karena waktu insiden penembakan masal mereka diam-diam kabur) karena keganasan Vash Zwingli.

Romano: INALILLAHIII…YA ALLAHH, apa yang terjadi dengan kebun tomatku?

Vash : ini semua kesalahan mereka berdua * nunjuk France dan England yang tepar tak berdaya*

Akhirnya inilah yang di tunggu-tunggu, double super death-glare Romano plus aura hitam yang dipelajarinya dari para orang yang mempunyai yandare super pun muncul, sampai-sampai orang yang kayak Vash Zwingli pun langsung kabur kebirit-birit saking dahsyatnya death-glare Romano. Sedangkan orang yang di death-glare Romano , tentunya masih tekapar tak berdaya.

Sementara di tempat Estonia

Estonia: eh ada yang lihat laptop ku nggak?

Russia: Da~ laptop mu tadi melayang di kebun tomat Romano

Estonia: UAPHUAAAAAA!

The end/ no

* * *

><p>Author: hah... akhirnya selesai juga ni fic awesom<p>

Masamune : awesome apanya , fic ancur kayak gini lu bilang awesome, trus kenapa bukan gue yang jadi pemenangnya?

Romano : ntalah author sarap tu, seenak jidat aja ngebuat fic gila ni. Dan kenapa harus kebun tomatku yang hancurrr .

Author : WOI! kalau kalian banyak protes, gue buat fic yang lebih parah lagi

Masamune: *diam membisu*

Romano:*ikut-ikutan diam membisu*

Author: nah gitu dong...oh ya readers Jangan lupa review ni fic ya, yayaya review review review! dan saya berterima kasih kepada** **Anzelikha Kyznestov** **yang telah mereview fic gila bin nista saya...Ok sampai jumpa* langsung pergi meninggalkan Masamune dan Romano yang masih diam membisu*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hetalia sekarang sudah menjadi milik saya #dor. Oh salah ya, ternyata Hetalia masih milik Hidekazu Himaruya…

Character : Alfred F Jones, Marguerite Williams, Arthur Kirkland

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC dan OOT(mungkin#gubrak), laknat, Nista,human names, absurd ,pendek,Genderbent dll.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p><strong>BUANG AIR<strong>

* * *

><p>Dipagi yang cerah ini, nampaklah seorang gadis cantik nan bohay(uwaaaa#dor) mernama Marguerite Williams atau sering dipanggil Magie sedang berjalan disekitartempat tinggalnya untuk mencari Pak RT kompleknya yang bernama Arthur Kirkland yang terkenal diseluruh dunia karena alisnya yang sangat sangat mendewa #disihirArthurjadikatak<p>

Magie berjalan terus menerus untuk mencari Pak RT yang sering kagak ade dirumah( paling pergi ke warnet kali ntu RT# Plak) itu sampai sampai kakinya hampir copot karena berkeliling mencari ntu RT. Beberapa menit kemudian , pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Pak RT kita(kita? Lo aja kale…) Arthur Kirkland akhirnya ketemu juga, dia lagi duduk di bangku taman , kirain lagi nonton bokep di internet#disinso. Langsung saja Magie menghampiri Pak Arthur( hahaha… pak Arthur#Dordordor!) sambil berkata " Oi Pak RT, tolongin kakak saya pak". Pak Arthur yang menyadari kalau dia lagi dipanggil lagsung menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Tolong apa?" Tanya pak Arthur

"Tolongin kakak saya pak, dari tadi dia buang air terus"

"APAAAA"teriak pak Arthur dengan lebay" Wah gawat ni bisa kekurangan cairan tu kakak kamu, saya panggilin dokter ya?" tawar pak Arthur yang langsung ditolak sama Magie(emangnya lagi ngalamar anak orang?)

"Jangan pak nggak sempat" kata magie yang langsung membuat Pak Arthur bingung

"Hah? Emang nape nggak sempet?"Tanya pak Arthur sambil masang muka bego#dikutukjadi kodok

"makanya, sini bapak harus lihat keadaan kakak saya!" kata Magie dengan nada kesal dan langsung membawa(baca: menyeret) pak Arthur ke rumahnya dengan tak elit.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Nah tu coba lihat kakak saya pak" kataMagie sambil nunjuk kakaknya Alfred yanglagi mandi di kolam renang mini untuk anak-anak seusia 2-6 tahun(kayaknya sih#gubrak).

" ASTAGANAGA, MY GUAAADDD BLOODY HELL(Capsauthorjebol), #$%^&*&^%(*&%!" teriak pak Arthur dengan lebaynya dan diiringi kata-kata mutiara, sampai-sampai telinga orang yang lagi jalan di dekat mereka langsung pecah seketika dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat(ya mulai OOT deh#bletak)."kan tadi sudah saya bilang, dia buang air terus. Nah, gimana sekarang pak?" Tanya Magie kepada pak Arthur, sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya bengong melihat kejadian alam yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya(halal).

Nah, coba bayangkan apa yang dilihat pak Arthur, Alfred lagi mandi di kolam renang mini hanya dengan menggunakan boxer(yaiyalah), terus disampingnya ada sebuah ember ukuran gede dan pipa selang yang tersambung ke keran yang sedang dihidupkan. Dan lagi, Alfred mengarahkan pipa selang yang mengeluarkan air( yaiyalah,wong disambungke keran yang sedang hidup) itu dan air yang ada didalam ember gede itu pake timba ke arah dia sendiri terus-menerus, sehingga dia kayak anak kecil yang lagi buang-buang air alias orang gila yang lagi buang-buang air orang atau terserah kalian sajalah nganggap dia apa tapi yang jelas dia lagi buang-buang air dengan cara mandi yang sangat gaje (bayangin aja sendiri).

Akhirnya pak Arthur sadar dari bengongnyadan langsung berkata "Magie, saya sarankan agar kakak kamu dibawa ke RSJ terdekat sekarang".

**THE END/ NO**

* * *

><p>Alfred : *ngebaca ulang fic laknat ini sekali lagi* Woi author apa-apaan tu, masa gue yang hero ini dijadiin orang gila disini!<p>

Author: ooo… itu karena banyak teman sekelas saya yang nge riques untuk membuat cerita parodian yang diiklan g****l TV dengan karakter lo jadi orgilnya ngerti

Arthur, Magie :*diem sambil nahan tawa*

Alfred : t..tapi gue nggak terima ini, woi Magie, Arthur kaliannape diem sih? Bantuin gue dikitnape

Magie : maaf kak, gue nggak berani sama ntu author sarap* masih nahan tawa*

Author: * ngasih death-glare ke Arthur*

Arthur: * ngeliah death-glare author danlangsung bergidik* g..gue j…juga nggak bisa ngelawan ntu author.

Alfred : Hiks kalian jahat… hueeeee *nangis lebay dan langsung pergi dari tkp*

Magie : *ngakak ngeliat kakaknya ngangis*

Arthur: *ikut-ikutan Alfred kabur karena takut diglare author*

Author : *masang muka seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa* Nape mereka kabur ya? Ah nggak usah dipikirin lah, eh hola para readers yang awesome, gimana apa ada gajekah, anehkah,kurang humor kah di fic saya, dan maaf kalau nge updatenya agak lama. OK yang penting mohon review fic ini ya, saya tidak menerima flame. OK bye….


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanya, ketemu lagi dengan saya, author paling awesome di seluruh penjuru hetalia#digorok plus di timpukin buku rumus matematika

Scott : ah banyak bacot lo author

Aduuhhh, sakit tau, put, bacain tolong disclaimernya

Putri : sorry, gue sibuk.

dasar sok sibuk*mandang ke scott* Scott tolongin dong bacain disclaimernya.

Scott : Hahh...yaudah. OK Hetalia beserta saya bukan punya si author sarap yang satu ini, tapi Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya.

Woi Korsel, bacain warningnya tolong, nanti aku kasih kimichi yang banyak deh...

Im Yong Soo : OK daze. Hati-hati Warning, Gaje, OOC, abal, absurd, nista, kegilaan (bakal) bertebaran dimana-mana, laknat, crack pair (Author : walau saya gak berani jamin sih#dordordro!), dan lain-lain yang nggak bisa saya beserta author sarap ini sebutin karena saking banyaknya, OK daze, Mana kimichi nya daze ?

Ada tu di dapur

Im Yong soo :# ngacir ke dapur author

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p><strong>Wasit Gaje<strong>

Di siang hari yang sangat panas ini, terlihatlah Scott dan Nesia(female tentunya) lagi main badminton. Tapi, belum dua rounde mereka main badminton, si Scott nya udah nggak mau main lagi. Ya paling tu si Scott nggak mau main karena dia dah kalah di rounde pertama dari coret-pacar-coret teman dekatnya si Nesia, yaiyalah kalah wong score nya 5-2 (5 untuk Nesia dan 2 untuk Scott). Tapi bukan karena itu deh kayaknya, mau tau? yuk kita lihat kenapa si Scott nggak mau main lagi

Scott: Nes, gue nggak mau main lagi ah, gue mau jadi wasit aja lah, enak jadi wasit lagi.

OOO... ternyata Scott mau jadi wasit to...

Nesia : Hah jadi wasit, aduh Scott sayang (author langsung muntah darah ) jadi wasit tu nggak enak to. Enak jadi pemainnya lagi.

Scott : Ia Nesia sayang(author muntah darah untuk yang ke dua kali), tapi, coba kamu lihat wasit kita deh * nunjuk Francis yang lagi nyantai nyantai*

Nesia : WADUUUUHHHH! APA-APAAN TU, WOI FRANCIIIIIIIISSSSSSS...(caps jebol)# ngeluarin hawa hitam sambil mimisan.

Scott : # ikutikutanNesiamimisan

Nah,yang dilihat Scott dan Nesia itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi di dunia wasit(maksudnya di kalangan orang- orang yang pernah jadi wasit). Ya bayangin aja wasit kita si Francis Bonnefoy, dia sekarang sedang nyantai-nyantai duduk dikursi wasit yang udah dirombak menjadi kursi yang kayak di pantai-pantai tu, terus, di samping kursi itu, ada payung nyasar yang langsung aja digunakan si Francis untuk nutupin tubuh(tepatnya mukanya yang awesome, katanya sih)nya dari sinar matahari, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sampai membuat mereka mimisan, si francis nya sekarang sedang bernaked ria (anda semua pasti tau arti naked kan?) dan (maaf) vital regionnya hanya di tutupi dengan bunga mawar.

Setelah melihat kejadian gaje nan laknat yang membuat mereka(Scoot dan Nesia) kehabisan darah, mereka langsung mengambil bambu runcing dan kampak nyasar. Setelah itu mereka langsung menghampiri Francis sambil berteriak "WOI FRANCIS, TURUN LO SEKARANG JUGGGAAAAAAAAAA, DASAR WASIT GAJEEEEEE (caps jebol lagi)". Amerika dan aliennya yang (kebetulan) lewat di tkp melihat Scott dan Nesia lagi berdemo ria langsung ketawa laknat, sedangkan aliennya hanya bilang "fuking bitch".

#####

**Hantu karaoke**

Di malam yang sangat damai ini (jam author tidur) di dekat benua asia, terlihatlah Yong Soo dan Kiku lagi merengek kayak anak kecil kepada Yao (lah itu namanya nggak damai lagi), jangan tanya saya ya, karena saya nggak tau sebabnya apa#dimutilasikrumunantikus.

Yong soo & Kiku : Yao, kita pindah rumah aja yuk!

Yao : aiyah ! emangnya kenapa aru? disini tu adem banget rumahnya aru, rugi pindah aru ( ini dari tadi aru melulu,nggak ada kata-kata lain ape ?.Yao: woi, ini lo yang buat aru melulu kan?. Eh, iyaya, saya lupa)

Yong soo : ie gue tau daze, tapi hantu disini pada ngangguin kami tidur daze, nggak percaya, tanya aja sama si Kiku daze

Kiku : betul Yao-san hantu disini pada ngangguin tidur kami!

Yong soo :*ngangguk-ngangguk setuju*

Yao : hah! yang bener aru ? *diem benter(mungkinlagimikir)dan...* aaaahh... pasti kalian bohong aru

Kiku :sumpah demi tuhan Yao-san kami nggak bohong

Yong soo : yah, ni orang dibilangin, malah nggak percaya. OK Yao, kalau ente nggak percaya daze, coba ente lihat sendiri dah* madang ke arah ruang keluarga*tu hantunya daze *nunjuk Miss kunti, abang ocon, dan neng sadako yang lagi berkaraoke ria*

Yao : UWADUUUUUHHHHH! I...INI KENAPA NIIIIIIIII! YONG SOO,KIKU, KENAPA KALIAN NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI? (caps jebol)*sambil nunjuk apa yang ditunjuk Yong soo tadi

Kiku : kan udah kami bilang tadi, tapi anda nggak percaya (=_=)

Hohoho... yang ditunjuk Yong soo dan Yao tadi adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi di dunia ghaib. Mengapa, karena yang mereka bertiga tadi adalah Miss kunti alias roh Arthur yang alisnya nauzubilah... mendewa banget, abang ocong alias roh Gilbert yang lagi loncat-loncat gaje kayak orang gila sambil bilang " akulah orang yang paling awesome sedunia", dan neng sadako alias roh Francis yang lagi masang pose ala banci, mereka (roh Arthur, Gilbert, dan Francis) pada lagi nyanyi-nyanyi gaje kayak orang lagi karaoke dan diiringi dengan lagu dangdut yang membuat telinga pemilik rumah beserta orang-orang yang lagi ronda malam yang lagi lewat di dekat rumah mereka langsung pecah,dan lagu yang dinyanyikan tiga mahluk ghaib tadi ada dua macam, yaitu"dasar kau keong racun, baru kenal udah ngajak tidur" dan "kesana kemari membawa alamat, namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya..."dan diiringi dengan kata-kata asem(Gilbert:"woi awesome, dodol". ie ie gue taunyo).

Karena kemerduan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh para mahluk ghaib tadi, telinga Kiku langsung mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dan dia langsung keluar dari rumah, sementara Yong soo, dia langsung tepar dengan tak elitnya dilantai dengan telingayang mengeluarkan darah dan mulut yang berbusa(cup cup, kasihannya nasibmu). Sedangkan Yao, dia lagi menelpon seseorang untuk meminta bantuan.

Di dekat benua asia (juga),lebih tepatnya di asia tenggara, tampaklah seorang cewek berambut lurus berwarna hitam dan seorang cowok berambut merah sedang tidur di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Setelah di periksa baik-baik, ternyata orang itu adalah Scott yang lagi nginap di rumah si Nesia plus numpang tidur di kamar Nesia(maklum, kamar dah terisi semua). " sue orajamu, jamu jamu gendong, sue ora ketemu, ketemu orang gendeng..." terdengarlah lagu sue ora jamu dari hpnya Nesia, si pemilik hp beserta Scott terbangun karena keindahan lagu itu. Langsung saja Nesia memencet tombol answer sambil berkata

Nesia : Halo

Ternyata Yao yang nelpon si Nesia

Yao : Nes, tolongin gue aru! ada hantu yang sedang karaoke di rumahku aru, tolong usir mereka aru!*sambil nangis-nangis*

Nesia : Hah, Karaoke, lu ngajak gue karaoke malam-malam gini gile lu ye* jawaban nggak nyambung*

Yao : buka...

Belum sempat Yao bicara, Nesia sudah mematikan hp nya...

Yao : WOI NESIA... DIMATIIIN PULA, WADUUUUUUUHHHHHH GIMANANI ARUUUU

Teriak Yao yang sedang merana, sedangkan di tempat Nesia

Scott : siapa tu Nes?

Nesia : au ah,yuk tidur lagi*langsung tidur*

Scott :*ngeliatin Nesia yang lagi tidur sambil ngedipin mata dua kali, kemudian tidur (juga)*

Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan mimpi mereka tanpa mempedulikanYao yang lagi merana gara-gara para hantu yang lagi berkaraoke ria dirumahnya.

**THE END OR NO**

* * *

><p>Author : fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga ni fic<p>

Putri : mp... kasihan banget si yao ya... HAHAHA... tapi aku nggak bisa bayangin arthur dengan alis yang nauzubilah *ngebayangindan langsung ngakak*

Yao: author aru,ngapa aku disini dibuat merana aru?

Author : eh mending lo, selamat-selamat aja, coba kau lihat Yong soo sama Kiku *nunjuk Yong soo dan Kiku yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya*

Yao : uaduuuhhh... Yong sooooo, Kikuuuuuu

Arthur: Woi Author, kenapa gue harus jadi kuntilanak ha!

Gilbert :Ia, masa, gue yang awesome harus menjadi pocong disini

France : ia, gue yang elegan seperti ini kenapa harus jadi hantu jepang Sadako sih

Author : itu karena sudah takdir kalian...

Arthur: APA...KURANGAJAR LO AUTHOR FUC*ING S***N !#$%^**(&^%$# GO TO HEEELLLLLLLL* ngelemparinsconekesegalaarah*

Gilbert :*nggak sengaja makan scone yang dilempar Arthur, dan langsung pingsan*

Francis : *, socnenya masuk ke mulut, ketelen dan langsung tepar*

Author : *mantulin scone yang dilempar pake kaca*

Arthur : *nggak sengaja makan scone yang dipantulin author dan langsung pingsan*

Putri : abaikan saja kejadian gaje di atas ya reader, maklum authornya lagi stres gara-gara ujian mid. Ok Yang penting mohon Review Fic Gaje Ini ya OK...

Author : dan seperti biasa, saya nggak menerima Flame...


	5. Chapter 5

Halo Readers, akhirnya saya muncul lagi setelah lama bersemedi dengan beberapa tugas yang sangat banyak...

Masamune : woi author cepat baca disclaimernya

OK

Disclaimer : hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Gaje (pastinya), OOC, abal, absurd, nista, kegilaan (akan selalu) bertebaran di mana-mana, dan lain sebagainya. Jadi bagi siapa yang selamat baca fic ini, saya kasih anda scone rasa mati bahagia dari si Arthur# plak.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p><strong>Granat<strong>

Suatu hari di sebuah markas angkatan darat, terlihatlah seorang jendral yang bernama Ludwig sedang mengajari salah seorang pasukannya yang bernama Feliciano Vargas bagaimana cara meledakkan granat.

Ludwig : Ok apa kau sudah siap untuk latihan ?

Feliciano: Siap Bos

Ludwig : begini caranya, pertama, genggamlah granat dengan erat, lalu tarik cincin pemicu granat, kemudian lemparkan seperti ini *mempragakan cara meledakkan granat* mengerti?

Feliciano : Siap mengerti

Ludwig : Nah, sekarang coba kamulakukan apa yang saya pragakan tadi sendiri *memberikan granat kepada Feliciano*

Feliciano : baik

Lalu Feliciano langsung melaksanakan apa yang di pragakan Ludwig tadi. Tapi begonya, bukannya granat yang dia lempar,tapi malah cincin pemicunya yang dia lempar dan mengenai kepala sang jendral Ludwig. Ludwig yang menyadari kalau ada benda yang melayang mengenai kepalanya pun langsung melihat ke bawah. Setelah melihat kebawah, didapatinyalah cincin pemicu granat tergeletak di tanah dengan tak elitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ludwig langsung menoleh ke arah Feliciano dengan tatapan horor. Jendral Ludwig langsung kaget setengah idup melihat sang prajurit bernama Feliciano memegang granat yang dia berikan tadi. Spontan saja Ludwig langsung berteriak " FELICIANO... LEMPAR GRANATNYASEKARAAAANNNGGG!(caps jebol)". Entah si Feliciano salah dengar atau tidak atau karena saking begonya ni orang, dia malah memasukkan granat itu ke mulutnya. Seketika itupun Ludwig langsung mati di tempat.

**Tukang ojek dan kuntilanak**

Dimalam yang sangat sunyi dan dingin ini, terlihatlah seorang tukang ojek bernama Alfred F Jones(duh kasihan,jadi tukang ojek) duduk sambil bengong di tempat dia sering mangkal. Ya maklumlah dia bengong, wong dari tadi sore dia nggak dapat penumpang. Setelah beberapa lama dia duduk, akhirnya Alfred memutuskan untuk pulang ke rahmatullah karena sudah dijemput sakaratul maut#plak, eh salah, maksudnya pulangke rumah karena sudah larut malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba, Alfred melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang memanggilnya**. **'wah ada penumpang nih' batin Alfred. Akhirnya wanita itu naik.

Alfred : Mau kemana neng?

Wanita berambut panjang : Jalan aja bang, nanti saya beritau

Jawab wanita itu datar, akhirnya Alfred menuruti apa yang di bilang sama wanita itu.

beberapa menit kemudian...

Ketika sampai di dekat kuburan, tiba-tiba wanita itu menyuruh Alfred berhenti "stop bang..." katanya. Pada saat wanita itu turun dari ojek, bulu kuduk Alfred langsung goyang inul karena melihat kaki sang wanita berambut panjang tadi tidak menyentuh tanah. Spontan saja Alfred berkata "HIIIII K..KUNTILANAAAKKK!"

Wanita atau bisa di panggil sang Kuntilanak tadi yang mendengar perkataan Alfred tadi langsung memandangi Alfred dengan tatapan sinis sambil berkata " biarin gue kuntilanat, dari pada lo, tukang ojek"

**Petasan yang disarankan**

Di sekolah yang super elit bernama Gakuen Hetalia, tampaklah Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis (yang kayaknya) lagi bermain petasan di atas gedung sekolah.

Gilbert : Nah, disini baru aman petasan, ya gue yang awesome yang milih tempatnya sih...

Antonio : nyum...nyum *sambil makan tomat* terserah...

Francis : Woi Gilbert, mana petasan yang baru lo beli dari si Yao?

Sementara di tempat Yao (di kantin)

Yao : UACHIIIMMM!

Hongkong : oi lo nggak apa-apa Yao ?

Yoong soo : OI Yao! Bersin sih bersin, tapi jangan sampai ngejatuhin makanan orang lah daze! * nunjuk sebuah kotak bekal yang berisi kimichi jatuh di lantai dengan sangat (tak) elitnya*

Yao : aiyah… maaf aru

Ok… balik lagi ke atas gedung sekolah...

Gilbert : Oh ada , ini dia…*nodongin petasan ke arah Francis*

Antonio : Yaudah,tunggu apa lagi, cepat hidupin petasan nya…

Gilbert : OK..

Dan akhirnya Gilbert akan menyalakan perasannya. Tapi, saat Gilbert akan menyalakan petasan, tiba-tiba"Kriiieeettt" terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka, dan ternyata pintu atas gedung sekolah lah yang terbuka . Antonio, Gilbert dan Francis langsung tersontak kaget mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Spontan saja mereka bertiga melihat ke arah pintu, di arah pintu, terlihatlah sesosok mahluk berwarna hitam (karena gelap kale). Langsung saja mereka berteriak " UWAAAAAAA... H...H...H...HANTUUUU..." (karena mereka kira hantu yang buka tu pintu). Di seberang sono di dekat pintu, sesosok mahluk berwarna hitam tadi mendengar teriakan mereka pun langsung berkata "HAH HANTU... MANA HANTUNYA?" . Seketika itu juga mereka bertiga mengadipkan mata mereka tiga kali. Setelah mengedipkan mata mereka tiga kali, mereka baru sadar kalau sesosok mahluk berwarna hitam tadi bukanlah HANTU, melainkan kepala sekolah mereka, Pak Rome. Spontan saja si Gilbert menyembunyikan petasannya di balik punggungnya.

Pak Rome : hey kalian, sedang apa kalian di sini?

Francis :er... kami sedang...

Pak Rome : sedang apa?

Antonio : sedang...

Pak Rome: Sedang apa?

Francis : sedang..

Pak Rome : SEDANG APA HAH!.

Gilbert : Main petasan pak

Kata Gilbert dengan jujur, ya JUJUR, sampai membuat dua sohibnya berteriak " GILBERRRTTTT…"

Pak Rome : kalian ini! Main petasan itu dilarang tau!

Antonio : terus, sekarang kami harus ngapain lagi pak, bersemedi kayak si Nesia?

Sementara di tempat Nesia…(di kelas lagi main kartu sama si Scott dan Wales)

Nesia: UACHIIIMMM

Wales : ya Nesia, berantahkan dah kartunya ni

Scott: eh lo nggaka apapa Nes?

Nesia : sorry sorry…. Ah? Gue nggak apapa kok Scott, yuk kita ulang lagi mainnya (dalam hati : siapa yang bicarain gue ya?)

Dan balik lagi ke Bad Touch Trio (di atap gedung sekolah)

Pak Rome : mp…*mikir benter dan...* aha* muncul bohlam* saya punya ide... kalian tunggu disini ya, saya akan kembali..

Kata Pak Rome sambil berlari meninggal tiga orang Gaje dengan tanda tanya gede di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Pak Rome (tentunya baru kembali) : Nah saya sarankan pakai petasan ini aja, legal, aman dan bersubsidi lagi * nodongin benda berwarna hijau*(silahkan tebak sendiri )

Bad Touch Trio : *bengong*

Apakah gerangan yang membuat mereka bertiga bengong, ya yang membuat mereka bengong adalah , benda yang dibawa Pak Rome. Mau tau benda nya? Kalau kalian menebak gas elpiji tiga kilo, anda akan mendapatkan liburan ke Paris selamanya…

Ya, yang dibawa Pak Rome tadi memang gas elpiji tiga kilo dengan tujuan untuk pengganti petasan yang akan mereka ledakan tadi (karena saking begonyia ni orang).

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, mereka bertiga akhirnya tersedar dari bengongnya dan langsung berkata "Pak, bapak nggak salah kan? Apa maksudnya bapak memberi kami gas elpiji? Bapak mau kami mati muda? Tanya mereka . "Ia" jawabpak Rome dengan oonnya. Langsung saja mereka bertiga meloncat dari atap gedung sekolah yang sangat tinggi itu sambil berteriak " KAMI BELUM MAU MATIIIII". (A/N: jangan tanya author mereka selamat atau tidak sehabis jatuh tadi OK).

**_The end a.k.a TBC_**

* * *

><p>Masamune : dari sekian lama bersemedi dari fandom ini, akhirnya balik lagi...<p>

Author : hah... mohon dimaklumilah Mun, gue itu bersemedi dari fandom ini karena tugas yang suangat buanyak tau! terus ide ceritanya lagi buntuh...

Masamune : ooo

Author :hah udalah... Ok halo readers, apa kabar ... maaf ya update nya lama (readers : enggak). Ok mohon di review Fic gaje bin laknat ini ya... dan saya tidak menerima Flame Ok. satu lagi...

Author & Masamune : Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha, Mohon maaf lahir dan batiiinnn!


	6. Chapter 6

Hah… udah lama saya nggak ngelanjutin ni fic…

Prussia : Oi Author gak awesome, lu selama ini kemana aja hah?

Oh, gue kemaren nongkrong di fandom sebelah, yang tentunya sama gila-nya sama kalian.

America : Tu ngapain lu nongol lagi ke fandom ini?

Yah gue rindu sama fandom ini dodol. Woi Italy, bacain Disclaimernya.

Italy : Baiklah ve~

Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya author gila ini . Tapi punya Hidekaz Himaruya ve~.

Romano : Warning, mumpung si author rada gila, jadi fanfic ini mengandung unsur kegajean, abal, kegilaan dan ketidak warasan, OOC, laknat bin nista dll yang akan membuat kalian muntah darah, kejang-kejang dll.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Don't like don't read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pemenang lomba Digi-Net<strong>

Italy : Ve ve… Doitsu Doitsu…

German : Ha, apa Italy?

Italy : Ini, aku menang lomba ve~

German : Lomba apa?

Italy : Menang lomba DIGI-Net, tapi aku bingung ve~

German : Lah kok bingung?

Italy : Ia, aku bingung mau milih hadiah nya yang mana…

German : Emang hadiahnya apa aja?

Italy : Hadiahnya…

1. Digi-last Mobil

2. Digi-link Tronton

3. Digi-ring Polisi

4. Digi-lir banci

Nah mana yang bagus ve~ *dengan tampang nggak berdosa sama sekali*

German : *Langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa*

**###  
><strong>

**Cara Ampuh Berhenti Merokok**

Di sekitar taman dekat gedung rapat dunia, tampaklah Scotland yang lagi duduk di sana dengan tampang monyet pundung. Selang beberapa menit, datanglah Nesia menghampiri si Scotland yang lagi pundung.

Nesia : Woi, nape lu Scott? Tumben bener muke lo kayak monyet pundung gitu? Biasanya muke sangar mulu.

Scotland : Nes, lu datang kesini ngehibur gue kek, ni nggak, tiba-tiba datang langsung jelekin orang.

Nesia : Ie ie, sorry, gue cuma bercanda kok. Nah, gue tanya, ngapa muke lo murung gitu Scott?

Scotland : Gini Nes, gue lagi bingung, gimana cara ampuh buat berhenti merokok ya?

Nesia : Oh, kalau itu sih gampang!

Scotland : Hah, lo tau caranya? Gimana caranya Nes?

Nesia : Caranya gampang kok! Tinggal nyalakan rokok itu pada kedua ujungnya.

Scotland : Oh… begitu aja.

Nesia : Ia tapi..

Scotland : Ok makasih atas sarannya Nes *langsung pergi ninggalin Nesia yang lagi bengong*

Keesokan Harinya….

Nesia : Woi Scott, nape mulut lo diperban, oh ya, gimana ampuh nggak?

Scotland : Ia sih Nes, ampuh sih ampuh, tapi coba lihat ini Nes!

Scotland langsung membuka perban yang menutupi mulutnya. Dan tada, bibir si Scotland yang (katanya) sekseh itu, udah berubah jadi monyong bin naujubileh. Alhasil Nesia pun langsung ketawa ngakak guling-guling di lantai. Scotland yang ngelihatnya pun langsung pundung di tempat.

Nesia : Bwahahahaha! Makanya dengerin dulu apa kata gue, jangan langsung main motong kata-kata orang. Kemarin gue mau bilang, saran gue itu ada efek sampingnya. Karena lu nggak mau denger, ya udah walhasil efeknya jadi kayak gini nih. Bwahahahahaha!.

**###  
><strong>

**Teka Teki GaJe 1**

China : Oi semuanya, gue punya teka teki aru!

All : Teka teki apa?

China : Gini nih Apa yang terjadi jika gajah dan cacing dikawinkan aru?

America : Hah? *mikir dan..* Aha! Si gajah buntingin cacing kan!

All : *Sweet drop*

England : Buset dah, dari mana lo dapat pemikiran kayak gitu?

America : *dengan muka oon* Nggak tau.

China : Salah aru.

Prussia : Haha! Biar Oresama yang jawab, pasti si cacing buntingin gajah!

All : *Jawdrop*

Nesia : Astaganaga, lu dapat pemikiran kayak begono dari mana hah?

Prussia : Nggak tau.

Nesia : *Gubrak*

China : Masih salah aru

Italy : Ve~ apa cacing gajah ve~?

China : Salah besar aru.

France : Jadi apa jawabannya?

China : Jawabannya, yah… Gajah cacingan aru.

All : *Bengong* ((dalam hati : kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi ya?))

**###  
><strong>

**Jangan Sampai Meleset**

Spain : Oi Romano, apa ngak sebaiknya papan bidik ini di tancapin di tanah? *sambil megang papan bidik*

Romano : *sambil megang senapan* Gak ada waktu! Gue sebenarnya mau manen tomat gue hari ini, tapi apa daya, si Switzerland nyuruh gue latihan nembak hari ini. Dari pada gue mati konyol ditembak ntu iblis neraka, mending gue lakuin aja apa yang dia suruh! Jadi jangan banyak bicara konoyaro!

Spain : Tapi Romano…

Romano : Ape lagi?

Spain : Jangan sampai meleset ya.

Romano : Ie ie, nggak kan sampai meleset kok!

Spain : Nah, kalau sampai meleset terus kenak aku gimana?

Romano : Yah… paling lo mati, kalau lo masih hidup juga habis kena peluru yang meleset tadi, yah...gue langsung kuburin aje elo hidup-hidup biar lo nggak bisa ngabisin tomat gue lagi.

Spain : ….*bungkam*

**###  
><strong>

**Guru Tai lalat VS Murid IQ Jongkok**

Suatu hari, ada seorang murid bernama America yang disuruh nyanyi sama gurunya yang bernama Austria yang mempunyai tai lalat di bawah bibirnya (kalo nggak salah sih dibagian kiri) .

America: *nyanyi dengan suara kecil* Cicak-cicak di dinding…

Austria : Hoy gedein dikit!

America : Tokek-tokek di dinding…

Austria : Gedein lagi!

America : Kadal-kadal di dinding…

Austria : Gedein lagi!

America : Buaya-buaya di dinding…

Austria : Maksud saya, suara kamu itu yang di gedein!, bukan binatangnya.

America : Yaudah pak, kalau suara digedein mending saya azan aja.

Austria : Azan aja sana.

America : *dengan suara gede* Allahu akbar..

Austria : STOP! Beserin lagi lah!

America : *dengan muka oon* Interupsi, bukannya nggak ada yang lebih besar dari Allah?

Austria : *Nahan marah* Ia saya tau, Allah maha besar, tapi nilai kamu kecil!

America : Gedein dong pak.

Austria : NILAI KAMU KECIL! *Teriak pake toa mesjid*

America : Pak, maksud saya nilainya yang di gedein, bukan suara plus tai lalatnya pak.

Tanpa Aba-aba, Austria langsung ngambil buku yang setebel kamus bahasa mandarin campur bahasa inggris dan melemparnya ke wajah America. Dan yap, buku tebel itu sukses mendarat diwajah America. Walhasil, America langsung tepar dengan posisi tak elit. 'Mampus kau dasar bocah sialan!' Batin Austria yang langsung pergi dari kelas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fiuh selesai juga akhirnya ni fic

America : Author, gue di sini kok rada-rada jadi orang oon sih?

Yah biarin emang gue pikirin, wong kenyataan lo memang oon kok.

Romano : Author makasih banyak tor, gue disini rada kejem sama si Spain.

Spain : Author, lu jahat banget sih. Masak gue disuruh megang papan bidik sih!

Biarin, biar lo mati cepet!

Switzerland : AUTHOR, GUE DOR JUGA LO! MASAK GUE DISINI CUMA NUMPANG NAMA!

Uwa! Tentara datang, kabooorrr! *kabur dari Switzerland*

Switzerland : WOI KEMARI LO! JANGAN KABUR LO ! *Ngejar author*

Russia : Da, mumpung si author lagi main kejar-kejaran, jadi saya yang akan menyampaikan suatu hal kepada kalian, yaitu Mohon di review fic author sableng ini ya. *Masang muka horror* Flame tidak diterima!. Bagi kalian yang nggak review berarti kalian pengen kena cium sama pipa kramat ku da... kolkolkolkolkolkol


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saya Tapi punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Kalau Kagura sama Sougo itu punya saya#Plak eh salah maksudnya punya Om Hideaki Sorachi.**

**Warning : fanfic ini mengandung unsur kegajean, abal, kegilaan, Ke oonan tingkat akut, OOC, lebay, laknat bin nista yang akan membuat kalian muntah darah, kejang-kejang dll.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**_Don't like, don't read!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teka Teki GaJe 2<strong>

America : Woi semuanya, aku punya teka teki!

England : Teka teki apa? Pasti teka tekinya kayak si China lagi

America : Ah nggak kok…

China : Jadi apa teka tekinya aru?

America : Nah serangga, serangga apa yang bikin orang kesel?

Nesia : Kutu babi?

America : Salah!

China : Kutu ayam..

All : Hah? Emang ayam punya kutu?

China : Kagak tau

All :*Gubrak*

America : Salah!

Denmark : Kutu panda

China : Hey panda ku nggak berkutu!

England : Kutu France..

France : Hey aku nggak punya kutu!

Korsel : Kutu kurapan daze!

America : Salah lagi

Scotland : Jadi apa jawabannya?

America : Jawabannya adalah… Kutu kupret!

All : *bengong* ((dalam hati : Oh… pantas dia tau, wong sebangsanya juga))

**###**

**Cara Ampuh Agar Sandal Tidak Hilang**

Switzerland : Hah…

Nesia : *tiba-tiba nongol* Eh nape lo Swiss?.. Muke lo kok kayak banci ketabrak tronton?

Switzerland : AH! Lo pengen dapet tiket ke neraka gratis, atau mau bantuin gue? *nodongin AK 47*

Nesia : Ie ie ampun mas, dari pada ague dapet tiket gratis ke neraka, mending gue bantuin lo aja deh

Switzerland : Nah gitu dong

Nesia : Baiklah, sekarang apa masalah lo?

Switzerland : Gini Nes, gue heran setiap kali gue ke mesjid (Nesia : buset, ternyata alim juga ni orang) sandal gue pasti ilang mulu. Nah, gimana cara ampuh biar sandal gue kagak ilang lagi Nes?

Nesia : Oh *mikir benter dan..* Aha! *mucul bohlam lima wat di atas kepala* Gini aja, mending lo gembok aja sandal lo plus taburin paku payung dah selesai.

Switzerland : Hm… Sepertinya ampuh juga tuh ide lo. Ok, gue pulang dulu ya Nes! *Langsung cabut ninggalin Nesia yang lagi cengir-cengir gaje*

Keesokan Harinya…

Nesia : Yo Swiss! Gimana manjur nggak ide gue kemarin?

Switzerland : Nes, manjur sih manjur, tapi… coba lihat akibatnya nih kaki gue yang indah ini ni!

Yah… kaki Si Switzerland yang sebelumnya biasa-biasa aja, kini sudah banyak bolong bolongnya!. Sebenarnya setelah sholat di mesjid tadi, si Switzerland ternyata lupa kalau dia masang gembok plus naburin paku payung di sandalnya, alhasil saat dia makai sendalnya, kakinya mijak ntu paku payung terus ntu sandal ternyata nggak mau di lepasin, beberapa detik kemudian, eh dia langsung jatuh dengan tak elitnya, orang-orang yang ada di sana bukannya ngebantuin, tapi malah ngetawain.

Nesia : Hahahahaha! Rasain lu Swiss, mau juga lu dengerin ape kate gue. Hahahahaha!

**###  
><strong>

**Astronot Bego**

Suatu hari ada dua saudara yang sama-sama berprofesi menjadi astronot yang akan pergi ke bulan. Nama mereka adalah America dan Canada…

America : Oi Canada, lo dah ngemas ngemas barang belom?

Canada : Udah kok kak.

America : Oh… bagus lah. Oh ya Canada, gue bingung…

Canada : Bingung kenapa kak?

America : Gue bingung nih kenapa kita harus pergi ke bulan? Padahal kan banyak astronot yang udah nyampe ke bulan… kenapa kita nggak pergi ke matahari aja?

Canada : Ya ampun kak, jangan kan nyampe ke matahari, kita deket matahari aja udah meleleh tau!

America : Ya udah, kita tunggu malam hari aja ya!

Canada : ….*diam seribu bahasa* ((dalam hati : Kenapa gue bisa punya Kakak sebego ini ya?))

**###**

**Vodka Tanpa Alkohol**

Gilbert : Oi Ivan !

Ivan : Mp… Ada apa da?

Gilbert : Gue mau nanya, lo ada nggak jual vodka tanpa alcohol?

Ivan : Eh enggak kok

Natalya : *Tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Ivan sambil bawa-bawa pisau* Lo nggak sama kakak gue ya !

Gilbert : *merinding disko* B…bukan begitu tau! Ni coba lihat ni *nodongin vodka yang ber bertulisan 'Non Alcoholic'*

Ivan : *dengan aura hitam yang mendewa* Kolkolkolkolkol…Gue nggak terima ini da~! Gue kagak mau nama produk gue dibuat dengan kagak elit ! Siapa yang membuat plus nyebarin ini da?…

Gilbert : *makin merinding* I…itu s…si C…Chi…China ama s…si Ne…Ne…Nesia mbah dukun *Nunjuk ke arah Nesia ama China yang lagi ngedarin 'barang jualan' mereka*

Ivan : * langsung menuju ke arah Nesia ama China dengan aura hitam yang mendewa* Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

Natalya : Nii-san tunggu aku!

Nesia : Oi W..Wa…Wang yao s…se…se..sepertinya firasat ku nggak enak nih.

Wang Yao: S…sa….sa…sa…sama Nes, s…sepertinya a-

Ivan : *megang bahu Yao* Oh… jadi kalian ya biang kerok nya da?

Nesia : *Langsung kabur ninggalin Yao yang udah ketakutan*

Wang Yao : WOI! Jangan tinggalin gue dong Nes!

Natalya : OOHH! Jadi ini ya yang nyeberin vodka illegal?

Ivan : Apa harus kita bantai aja dia?

Natalya : AYO BANTAI DIA!

Dan terjadilah acara pembantaian si Yao yang dilakukan oleh Ivan dan Natalya.

Gilbert : Semoga arwahnya (tidak) diterima di surga amiiinnn!.

**###  
><strong>

**Mencuci Mobil Dengan Cepat**

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang majikan yang bernama Vash sedang memanggil kacungnya bernama Alfred.

Vash : WOI KUTU KUPRET SINI LO!

Alfred : Ada ape manggil-manggil gue yang hero ini hah?

Vash : EH! lu nggak sopan amet same majikan lu ye!

Alfred : Biarin aje emang gue pikirin! Lagian Siapa juga yang pengen jadi kacung lo ha?

Vash : WOI! NTU SI AUTHOR SABLENG YANG NYURUH ELO OON! LU KAGAK LIHAT NARASINYA YA! *teriak pake toa mesjid sebelah*

Alfred : *dengan tampang oon* Kagak

Vash : OK! GUE KAGAK PEDULI YANG PENTING LU HARUS JADI KACUNG GUE! KALAU NGGAK, JANGAN HARAP LO BISA NGIRUP OKSIGEN BESOK! *Nodongin AK 47*

Alfred : A…A…Am…Ampun mas bro! Ampun! Gue masih sayang sama adek and uke gue plus gue masih sayang ama alien, koleksi humburger dan blablablablablabla…gue! Jadi please, jangan renggut nyawa gue sekarang!

Vash : MP! Ya udah bek tu de poin (baca : Back to the point), jadi gini mumpung gue mau pergi ke kondangan (WHT!), and mobil gue udah kayak habis di mandiin di lumpur, jadi lo harus cuci ntu mobil gue *Nunjuk mobil BMW* harus sebersih-bersihnya dan harus cepat. Mengerti! Paling lambat lima menit udah selesai.

Alfred :WHAT! Lo kira emangnya kayak buat scone angus ape lima menit tu hah!

Vash : Kalau lo membangkang, nyawa lo akan sampai ke surga dalam waktu lima detik! *Nodongin AK 47*

Alfred : EH! Ampun ampun!

Vash : Nah gitu dong! Gue siap siap dulu ye mau ke kondangan!

Alferd : Ie ie, habis ke kondangan tu nggak usah kembali lagi ke sini! Sana pergi aje ke surga cepat.

Vash : APE LU BILANG TADI!

Alfred : Eh! Nggak, nggak ada.

Lima menit kemudian….

Vash : Gimana udah selesai nyuci mobilnya?

Alfred : Ia

Vash : Terus, mana mobilnya?

Alfred : Ntu di sana *nunjuk sebuah mobil yang ada di dalam kolam renang*

Vash : *kaget*

Sebenarnya Alfred udah nyuci mobilnya si Vash tadi, tapi karena masih banyak bagiannya yang kotor bin susah di bersihkan, dan waktunya nggak tekejar, maka dengan oonnya Alfred ngecemplungin ntu mobilnya si Vash ke kolam renang biar cepat bersih dan nggak banyak waktu kebuang..

Vash : WHAT THE HE** YOU DOING DASAR FU***** *S**O**!, APA YANG LU LAKUIN PADE MOBIL GUE! (Author: Ebuset dah, Vash ketularan si Arthur!)

Alfred : *dengan muka super oon* Ya nyuci mobil lo lah.

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o, Vash langsung ngambil AK 47 nya dan bazooka nyasar yang entah dari mana asalnya. lalu Vash langsung menembakkan AK 47 nya dan bazooka nyasar itu ke arah Alfred.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

Seorang bermata merah yang author cap dia sebagai Pangeran Sadist bernama Okita Sougo, sedang bertanya pada teman (atau musuh) ceweknya yang menggunakan baju style China dan memakai payung yang lagi makan sukonbu yang sering si Pangeran Sadis panggil Gadis China yang bernama Kagura.

Sougo : Oi China lo dendam dendam aja sama gue, tapi nggak usah main colong bazooka kesayangan gue dong!

Kagura : EH!, lo jangan sembarang nuduh gue dong Sadist, lagian siapa juga yang mau nyolong ntu bazooka karatan!

Sougo : Woi China! Lu mau cari gara-gara sama gue hah? *muuncul aura sadis yang mendewa*

Kagura: Ie! Lagian elo yang minta berantem kan! *Muncul aura sadis yang nggak kalah mendewanya sama si Pangeran Sadist*

Dan terjadilah acara bacok membacok antara si Gadis China sama Pangeran Sadist.

Kembali ke tempat Vash…

Yah saudara-saudara sekalian, kini Alfred sedang lari tunggang langgang menghindari tembakan Vash yang sangat brutal sampai-sampai mebuat ancur daerah dekat kolam berenangnya sendiri.

Vash : WOI KUTU KUPRET AN**** SIALAN D*** YOU ! SINI LO! GANTI RUGI MOBIL GUE B******!

Alfred : UWAAAA! AMPUUUUUUNNNN!

Yah, Alfred saya hanya bisa berdoa, semoga anda (tidak) selamat dari peristiwa yang sangat nista ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author :Wah, Awesome banget ending nya.<p>

America : Awesome awesome bapak lu! Gue kenapa harus jadi kacung si rentenir sih!

Author :Emang gue pikirin ape… lagian muke lo pas banget kayak pembantu.

America : Hiks… Jahat amet nih author… *pundung di pojokan*

Canada : Kenape gue bisa punya kakak se oon ini ya?

Author :Jangan Tanya saya Canada, Tanya aja sama mas Hidekaz Himaruya…

Switzerland : Author! Sini lo! Ganti rugi mobil gue!

Author :Kagak mau, kan America yang nyemplungin ntu mobil ke kolam renang.

Switzerland : Oh iya ya…

Author :Wokelah… Hola para readers! Gimana ceritanya… Gaje kah, abal kah kurang humor kah, atau gimana… yah yang jelas mohon di review Fic saya yang nista ini ya!

Switzerland : Bagi yang nge Flame, gue dor sampai mati *nodongin AK 47*

Canada : Dan bagi yang pengen Request, silahkkan tekan tombol review di bawah ini ya!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi punya oh Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Abal, Miss Typo, Absurd, Nista, Acak-acakan, kegilaan bakal bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pohon Pisang Ajaib<strong>

Di hari yang cerah nan indah ini, tampaklah Kiku dan Nesia sedang berjalan di kebun pisangnya si Nesia….

Kiku : N…Nesia-san, kenapa kencannya di kebun pisang sih…

Nesia : Ye… tapi lo yang minta kan..

Kiku : Oh, iya ya…

Nesia : Hah… Kiku, kita ambil pisang yuk…

Kiku : Lah, emang pisangnya untuk apa?

Nesia : Ya untuk dibuat kripik pisang lah…

Kiku : Tapi itu kan membutuhkan waktu yang lama Nesia-san…

Nesia : Siapa bilang butuh waktu yang lama, kripik pisangnya udah bisa langsung di ambil. Tu lihat tu *Nunjuk Wang Yao yang lagi ngambil kripik pisang*

Kiku : *Kaget* Waduh! Y… Yao-san!

Yah…gima nggak kaget, secara yang ditunjuk si Nesia itu si Wang Yao yang lagi ngambil pisang yang udah langsung jadi keripik pisang di pohon pisang itu sendiri. Bayangin aja pohon pisang yang buah pisangnya yang matang udah langsung berubah menjadi keripik pisang. Ajaib banget tuh pohon kan?…

Wang Yao : Oh Nesia, makasih keripik pisangnya ya.

Nesia : Yep, ambil aja sepuasnya, besok juga tumbuh lagi kok…

Kiku : Nes, ini asli ya?

Nesia : Yaiyalah…

Kiku : … ((dalam hati : Wah ajaib banget ni pohon pisang))

**###**

**Guru Baru**

Di sekolah yang bernama HetaGakuen, tampaklah tiga orang anak yang bangornya udah terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah, dan mereka bertiga tergabung dalam sebuah geng yang bernama Bad touch trio. Yah kalian taulah siapa tiga orang anak bangor bin bejat itu, ya betul sekali mereka adalah Francis, Gilbert, dan Antonio. Mereka sekarang sedang berlarian di lorong sekolah karena telat masuk.

Setelah beberapa menit berlarian, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka #plak eh salah maksudnya sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka yaitu kelas X2.

Antonio : Woi gimana nih, gurunya dah masuk!

Gilbert : Hah tenang aja, kan guru baru. Pasti nggak kan galak bener kayak si guru penggila senapan itu yakan Francis…

Francis : Ia betul tuh

Sementara di majelis guru…

Vash : UACHIMMMM!

Romania : Eh, lo nggak apa-apa Vash?

Vash : Iya nggak apa-apa kok *dalam hati : Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku nih*

Kembali ke BTT

Antonio : Bukan itu masalahnya.

Francis : Mon ami, udah ayo masuk. Paling yang nggajar guru baru yang bodynya bohai mungkin, tapi tunggu dulu…

Gilbert : Ada apa?

Francis : Itu, woi tonio, ngapain lu bawa kalung aneh kayak gitu? *sambil nunjuk sebuah kalung jimat yang dipegang antonio*

Antonio : Oh ini, rahasia… nggak boleh dibilang ini kalung apaan huhuhu…

Francis : Oh gitu toh.

Gilbert : Yaudah, jangan buang-buang waktu, ayo masuk

Antonio : T…ta…ta…tapi…

Francis : Udah nggak usah takut…

"Hoi kenapa kalian terlambat" Sahut seseorang dari arah pintu kelas. Spontan aja BTT langsung menoleh kea rah sumber suara, dan… Tada, ternyata suara tadi berasal dari guru baru mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah mas pocong yang mempunyai alis tebal yang nggak pernah di potong selama bertahun-tahun. Mas pocong ini diketahui bernama Arthur Kirkland, dia mati gara-gara mencicipi scone beracun yang dia buat sendiri.

"UWAAAAA! SETANN!" Teriak Francis dan Gilbert bersamaan. Antonio hanya diam membisu karena dia tau bahwa yang menjadi guru baru mereka adalah mas Arthur yang udah menjadi pocong.

Francis : Woi kok yang jadi guru barunya setan sih!

Gilbert : Mana gue tau! Tanya aja sama si Antonio, kan dia murid kesayangan kepsek kite yang kagak waras yang hampir buat kita mati kemarin!

Antonio : Kan tadi mau gue bilang,, gurnya itu pocong, tapi kalian malah motong perkataan ku tadi… (dalam hati : Jadi, mumpung gue bawa ni kalung jimat pemberian si Nesia yang gunanya untuk membuat wujudku tak kasat mata, gue cabut dulu ah, dada) *Langsung kabur tanpa ketahuan Arthur*

Pocong (Arthur) : udah nggak usah ribut, sekarang cepat masuk sebelum gue sumpelin ni scone yang udah satu tahun nggak dimakan.

Gilbert : Ton , lu masuk dulu..*mandang ke belakang* Waduh! Mana si Antonio?

Francis : Mana gue tau

Pocong (Arthur) : Udah cepat masuk!

Francis : Tapi teman kami yang satu lagi menghilang pak se- maksud saya pak guru

Gilbert : Iya pak, teman kami yang bernama Antonio menghilang…

Pocong (Arthur) : Hah? Apa kalian udah gila, dari tadi kaliah cuma berdua toh.

Gilbert & Francis : HAH!

**###**

**Mancing Malam-Malam**

Di malam yang sunyi dan dingin, tampaklah Alfred dan adiknya yang bernama Matthew sedang berjalan melewati banyak batu nisan (udah tau mereka dimana kan), katanya sih mau mincing…

Matthew : Kak, kau udah gila mancing malam-malam gini?

Alfred : Ya Matie nggak tau, mancing tu enaknya malam-malam tau

Mathew : Tapi kakak nggak takut? Kan disini kuburan…

Alfred : Ya enggaklah Matie, aku ini kan hero *masang pose ala superman kecemlung got*

Mathew : Yakin nggak takut? *merinding disko*

Alfred : Iya, lo nggak percaya banget sama abang lo yang hero ni…

Mathew : Berarti kakak nggak t…ta…takut sama yang itu *nunjuk kea rah krumunan hantu*

Alfred : WADHAW! *shok*

Yep, yang ditunjut Matthew tadi adalah penampakan yang jarang terjadi, kenapa jarang? Karena yang ditunjuk Matthew adalah sekumpulan hantu yang terdiri dari para pocong, kunti dan suster ngesot yang lagi ngadain acara mancing berjamaah di kali dekat kuburan (Wow, pocong bisa mancing? Gimana cara mancingnya?).

Kunti : Yee… gue dapat banyak ikan nih…

Suster ngesot : Banyakan gue lagi nih

Pocong : Hu! Gitu aja bangga, ni gue hah, banyak dapetnya dari pada lo berdua!

Alfred : Hah? Pocong bisa mancing? Gimana caranya tuh?.By the way, HIIIII! S…se…se..serem banget!

Matthew : Makanya ayo kita pergi dari sini!

Alfred dan Matthew akhirnya lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan para hantu yang cengo melihat mereka.

Pocong : mereka kenapa?

Kunti : Au tuh, yuk mancing lagi…

**###**

**Jam Mati Part 1**

Di suatu mall, tampaklah seorang tukang jual jam antic bernama Arthur dan asistennya yang bernama Alfred sedang menjaga toko mereka.

Arthur : Woi Alfred…

Alfred : Ha? Ape manggil-manggil nama gue?

Arthur : Ngapain jam yang mati diletakin di sini sih?

Alfred : Ya untuk pajangan lah…

Arthur : Begok! Cepet perbaiki lagi tempatnya!

Alfred : Kagak mau!

Arthur : Lu mau perbaiki atau mau makan scone gue *nodongin scone yang udah basi*

Alfred : Iye iye gue perbaiki

Arthur : Yaudah, cepat perbaiki, gue mau ngelakuin ritual dulu dibelakang… *langsung pergi ke belakang*

Alfred : Padahal ritualnya cuma bicara sama teman khayalannya tuh…

Satu jam kemudian…

Arthur : Woi Al, gimana, udah selesai belum?

Alfred : Udah, semuanya udah beres…

Arthur : Mana?

Alfred : Tu *nunjuk ke arah jam yang baru diperbaikinya tadi*

Arthur : *Shok*

Yap saudara-saudara, sebenarnya si Alfred memperbaiki jam mati tadi dengan sangat gaje, kenapa? Ya karena jam nya bukannya di perbaiki atau diganti baterainya, tapi malah di kafanin tu jam kayak orang mati, walhasih jamnya udah jadi tiruan pocong deh. Orang-orang yang lewat disana hanya berbengong ria melihat jam pocong itu.

Arthur : Woi, lu apain jam antic gue hah?

Alfred : Yah, gue perbaikilah

Tanpa aba-aba, Arthur langsung ngelemparin scone beracun ke segala arah sampai menewaskan lima orang yang ada disana, yang jadi korban sconenya Arthur itu adalah Antonio yang nggak sengaja lewat di tkp, Francis yang lagi tebar pesona di cermin, Gilbert yang lagi ngasih makan (?) peliharaannya, Romania yang lagi bengong, dan Scott yang lagi nengok jam…

Arthur : RASAKAN INI BLOODY HELL YOU F****** B****! *Masih ngelemparin scone ke segala arah*

Alfred : HUAAA…AP! *nggak sengaja ketelen scone yang dilempar Arthur, dan langsung mati ditempat*

Arthur : Mampus lo dasar Bloody git!

**###**

**Sell**

Di suatu pusat perbelanjaan (sebut aja mall), nampaklah Italy sedang berdiri di dekat banyak haparan baju, kayaknya sih dia lagi pingin beli baju. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Japan dan Nesia mengahampiri si Italy…

Italy : Ve~ Nihon, Nesia sedang apa disini?

Japan : Sedang belanja, tapi dah siap kok

Nesia : Kami mau pulang Italy

Italy : Kalan pulang lewat mana?

Japan : Lewat situ…

Italy : Jangan lewat situ! Di situ ada sell

Nesia : Jangan khawatir, kami nggakkan kegoda kok sama sell nya…

Italy : Bukan itu ve!

Japan : Emang kenapa sih Italia-san?

Italy : Sell nya bukan 'sell' yang kalian kira, sell nya kayak gitu tuh *Nunjuk kearah seseorang yang mengenakan seragam polisi yang sedang ngenyiksa para tahanan*

Japan & Nesia : Waduh!

Yep, yang ditunjuk Italy tadi bukan 'sell' jual obral baju atau semacamnya, tapi sell disin maksudnya adalah sell penjara! Ya saya ulangi lagi sell penjara!, hebat kan ni mall, ada penjaranya.

Di dekat sell itu ada polisi yang diketahui polisi itu adalah si mbah dukun Russia! Dan para tahanannya adalah Prussia, Lithuania, Latvia, dan Estonia yang pastinya mereka lagi disiksa, dibantai dan diintimidasi sama Russia di dalam sel penjara. Nesia dan Japan hanya bisa cengo melihat aksi pembantaian itu.

Italy : Nah, itu maksudku ve~, mengerikan kan?

Nesia : Ini mah bukan mengerikan, tapi SANGAT MENGERIKAN DAN SADIS!

Japan :…..*diam membisu* ((dalam hati : Semoga mereka (tidak) diterima disisi tuhan))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author : Yee! Akhirnya selesai juga!<p>

Alfred : Yaelah lu tor seneng amet ngelihat gue kesiksa mulu

Author : Biarin, by the way, gimana, enak nggak masakan si Arthur?

Alfred : Kagak! Rasanya kayak arang dicampur racun tikus!

Arthur : AUTHOR SIALAN! NGAPAIN LO NGEJADIIN GUE POCONG DISINI HAH!

Author : udah takdir...

Antonio : Hahahaha! Arthur jadi pocong hahahaha!

Arthur : Kampret lu tonio, rasakan nih *ngelemparin scone beracun*

Antonio : Hahahaha Ap! *nggak sengaja makan scone, dan langsung tepar*

Author : Abaikan aja yang diatas, dan yang penting REVIEW PLEASE! seperti biasa, flame nggak diterima

Alfred : Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi punya oh Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**Warning :Seperti biasa, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Miss Typo, Absurd, Nista, Acak-acakan, kegilaan bakal bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kasus pencurian kuburan <strong>

Di suatu komplek kuburan, tampaklah dua orang polisi yang bernama Francis dan Arthur yang lagi menyelidiki sebuah kasus pencurian kuburan.

Francis : Wih… serem banget nih kuburan, malah ada efek asap nya pula lagi!

Arthur : Bloody frog, dimana-mana kuburan itu ada efeknya begok!

Francis : Tapi kalau kayak gini serem banget kan! Lagian lo nggak takut thur?

Arthur : Ya enggak lah secara gue ini kan penyihir…

Francis : Penyihir atau dukun?

Arthur : Penyihir lah nggak kan mungkin dukun! Udah sana lu selidiki sana tempatnya!

Francis : IIHHH! Ogah! Serem tau! Lu aja sana nyeledikinya!

Arthur : Lu pengen nyoba masakan gue atau mau nyelidiki hah?!

Francis : Iye iye gue selidiki dasar dukun sesat! *langsung pergi*

Arthur : Kampret!

**_Lima menit kemudian…_**

Francis : *ngos-ngosan abis lari* Hah…hah… woi Arthur…

Arthur : Apa? Eh woi lu kenape? Kok ngos-ngosan? Oh ya gimana, udah diselidiki belom?

Francis : Udah sih, tapi kasusnya udah ada yang nyelidiki duluan

Arthur : Hah? Masak sih, mana orang nya?

Francis : Tu lihat aja sana!*Nunjuk ke arah beberapa pocong*

Arthur : WHAT THE HEEEELLLLLLL! %$# &!***&^%%! *kaget*

Gini para readers, yang ditunjuk si Francis tadi itu adalah kejadian alam ghaib yang sangat langkah. Kenapa? Ya karena yang ditunjuk Francis itu adalah sesosok pocong yang sedang mengadukan sesuatu dengan pocong lainnya yang menggunakan seragam polisi yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Arthur. Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata dua pocong itu adalah Alfred (pocong yang mengadukan) dan Scott (yang jadi polisi pocong). Penyebab kematiian mereka adalah untuk Alfred, dia mati karena kebanyakan makan burger versi jumbo. Dan Scott, dia mati karena menjadi bahan percobaan adiknya sendiri yaitu si Arthur, bahan percobaan si Arthur yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu… Scone rasa mati masuk neraka! Ada yang mau nyoba?

Alfred : Pak polisi, udah diselidiki tu makam tetangga saya yang ilang?

Scott : Udah, ni anak buah saya lagi nyelidinya nih!

Arthur : K-kakak! K-k-kok bisa jadi kayak gini sih!

Scott : Oh, hai Arthur! Pa kabar, lo kesini mau ngikutin jejak gue ya?

Francis yang udah ketakukan tanpa aba-aba langsung membawa (baca : menyeret) Arthur pergi dari tempat itu.

Alfred : Kenapa mereka?

Scott : Au tuh, lagi PMS kale.

**###**

**Tempat Rapat Ideal**

Sore hari di sebuah gedung rapat di rumahnya Nesia, tampaklah tujuh orang gak waras (termasuk pemilik gedung rapatnya) yang baru kabur dari RSJ, sedang berkumpul di gedung rapat itu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bahas di rapat itu, paling tentang hal-hal sepele.

America : HAHAHA! Gue yang hero ini akan membuka acara rapat kita! HAHAHA!

Prussia : Emang apa pedulinya gue!

Spain : Woi kutu kupret! Napa gak cari tempat yang lebih luas dikit kek ruang rapatnya! Jangan yang kayak gini, udalah sempit , panas pula lagi!

France : Iya, betul tu!

England : Bloody git! Gue saranin nanti malam aja rapatnya!

Romano : Gue setuju dengan si alis tebel!

England : Siapa yang lo bilang alis tebel!

Romano : Elo, terus siapa lagi disini yang punya alis kayak ulat bulu yang super duber tebel kalau bukan lo!

Englang : Oh, cari masalah lo?! Sini, gue sihir lo jadi kodok!

Nesia : STOOOPPP! Kalau kayak gini, masalahnya gak bakal kelar kelar!

Spain : Terus gimana? Jadi rapatnya gak seh?

America : Ya jadilah, tapi… dimana tempat rapat yang ideal? Satu lagi, kita rapatnya malam jum'at kliwon pula!

Nesia : Tenang, gue tau tempatnya dimana. Ayo ikutin gue!

All : Baiklah (dalam hati: perasaan gue kok gak enak ya?)

**_Beberapa Jam kemudian…_**

Nesia : Gimana, tempatnya ideal kan? Dan ini ditambah fasilitas wewangian juga lho, dan gratis.

America : *gemetaran kayak baru ngelihat hantu*

Spain : *ketakutan, tapi masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa di depan teman-temannya*

Romano : *mernding disko*

England : *Sama aja keadaannya kayak si Spain* Ia sih, ideal sih ideal, tapi… GAK USAH DISINI JUGA KALE! NTU LIHAT! KEGANGGU TUH PENGHUNINYA!

Mau tau kenama Nesia membawa mereka rapat? Yup, Nesia membawa mereka rapat di….KUBURAN KERAMAT! Katanya sih, disini tempatnya ideal, karena lapangannya luas, dingin, tenang, dan damai aman sentosa, dan itu sebenarnya cocok untuk tempat rapat para hantu, bukan untuk manusia.

Pocong : Siapa nih, yang berani dudukin makam gue?

France : Uwaaaa! Ampuni gue wahai penghuni makam! *lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan teman-temannya*

Spain: FANCE, TUNGGU AKU! *ikut-ikutan lari meninggalkan Nesia dan yang lainnya*

Kuntilanak : *bangkit dari kuburan yang ada di belakang Prussia dan Gilbird* Wah, ada ayam nih, kebetulan gue lagi laper…

Prussia :*Kaget* GYAAAAA! AMPUN! GUE ORANG AWESOME, JANGAN MAKAN GILBIRD AMA *piiipp* GUEEE! *Kabur membawa Gilbird kesayangannya*

Kuntilanak: Idih, siapa juga yang mau makan *piiip* lo, ogah deh. *Mandang ke America yang udah gemetaran dari tadi* hai cowok.

America : *langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa*

Kuntilanak : Hihihihi… dasar penakut.

Sundel bolong: *tiba-tiba nongol dibelakang Romano dan England* Kalian, kenapa kalian memijak kuburan ku…

England & Romano : *mandang kebawah* Glek *nelen ludah, dalm hithgan 3…2…1..* GYAAAAAAA! *langsung kabur meninggalkan America yang tepar*

Sundel bolong : Nes, kenapa mereka?

Nesia : Au tuh, lupa minum obat kali, ya. Yaudah deh, gue pulang dulu ya, bye!

Pocong & Kunti: Bye bye!

Sundel bolong : Sampai jumpa jum'at depan!

Nesia pun pergi meninggalkan Amerika yang tepar dengan mulut berbusa di kuburan keramat itu. Ck… kasihan sekali kau, America.

**###  
><strong>

**Roket Penghancur Truk**

Di sebuah laboratorium Amerika, tampaklah seorang ilmuan gila bernama Alfred F Jones sedang membuat sebuah roket (aman, ukuran roketnya sedang, kok) yang author ngak tau fungsinya untuk apa.

Alfred : Akhirnya, sebentar lagi, roket ini akan siap!

Alfred memasukkan beberapa unsure kimia yang author gak tau namanya, kemudian merakitnya, dan akhirnya selesailah roket made by Alfred

Alfred : HOREEEE! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Dengan girangnya, Alfred membawa roket itu ke rumahnya.

**_Sesampainya di rumah…_**

Alfred : YO MATHIE!

Alfred teriak kegirangan sambil mendobrak pintu rumahnya yang sukses membuat Matthew adik kembarnya kaget sambil loncat dari kursi saat menonton serial tv S**t*a di T**N* TV.

Alfred : HAHAHA….

Matthew :Hoi! Apanya yang lucu?! Lo buat gue kaget tau!

Alfred : *nyengir kuda* Hehe…

Matthew : Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa tuh?

Alfred : Oh, ini? Ini adalah sebuah roket! GUE HEBAT KAN!

Matthew : HAH? Roket?! Untuk apa lo buat roket di zaman sekarang, hah?! Ampun pret, sekarang bukan zaman perang dunia ke 2 dan bukan juga masa dimana lo dan si Ivan terlibat perang dingin!

Alfred : Sabar dulu! Ni roket bukan untuk perang.

Matthew : Lah, terus, untuk apa?

Alfred : Lihat aja besok. Yuk tidur, sekarang udah malam nih! *Langsung pergi ke kemarnya meninggalkan Matthew yang udah keringat dingin*

Matthew : (_dalam hati: Perasaan gue kok gak enak ya?)_

**_Keesokan harinya…_**

Matthew : Um… Al… kenapa lo bawa-bawa gue kesini, hah? Panas tau!

Alfred : Sabar dikit dong Matt. Gue juga kepanasan nih.

Mau tau mereka sekarang berada dimana? Ok, Sekarang itu, mereka sedang berada di gurun yang kayak koboy gitu di Texas. Dan begonya, si Alfred malah minta jalan kaki di suhu udara yang panas gini! Apalagi, di jalanan itu lagi macet gara-gara truk yang super banyak! Jadi makin panas deh suhunya!

Matthew : Lu sebenarnya mau apa sih disini?! Dan lagi… Kenape lo pake bawa-bawa roket segala?!

Alfred : Oh, ini untuk percobaan.

Alfred langsung meletakkan roket buatannya dan menghidupkan mesin roket tersebut. Tapi… roketnya bukan diarahkan keatas, tapi malah diarahkan ke arah truk yang lagi ngantri jalan gara-gara macet. Matthew udah keringat dingin gara-gara dengan begonya, Alfred menekan tombol merah yang sukses membuat roket itu meluncur dengan kecepatan _maximum speed _dan sukses membuat tiga truk yang ada di jalanan yang macet tadi langsung hancur seketika.

Untung para pengemudi truk langsung melenyamatkan diri dari insiden tersebut, tapi insiden itu sukses membuat para supir truk rugi. Seperti Lovino yang rugi karena truk yang dia bawa berisi tomat yang baru dia panen langsung hancur seketia. Ada Vash yang sedang mengantarkan ribuan senjata illegal untuk dijual dan diantar pake truk, eh, truknya malah hancur dan dia harus merasakan kerugian yang sangat besar. Dan yang terakhir adalah Ivan, dia ingin mengantarkan ribuan botol Vodka illegal yang diletakkan ditruknya dan pastinya untuk dijual dan truk itu malah harus bernasib sama dengan truknya Vash dan Lovino.

Lovino : B***** ! Siapa nih yang berani ngehancurin truk dan tomat gue?!

Vash : WOI! SIAPA YANG NGEHANCURIN TRUK GUE, HAH?! GUE BISA RUGI BERAT NIH!

Ivan : Kolkolkolkolkolkol~ Aku akan membunuh orang yang menghancurka truk beserta vodka ku, da~ *muncul aura yandare*

Matthew : *langsung kabur dengan kekuatan invisible nya*

Alfred : HAHAHAHA! PENEMUANKU BERHASIL! DAN SEKARANG, AKAN KU BERI NAMA PENEMUANKU DENGAN NAMA… ROKET PENGHANCUR TRUK, HAHAHAHA! *teriak dengan nistanya*

Lovino : Wah, jadi elo yang ngehancurin truk gue dengan roket itu, ya?!

Vash : Wah, gak bisa dibiarin nih. AYO HAJAR DIA!

Ivan : kolkolkol~ aku bunuh kau, ilmuan gila!

Alfred : UGYAAAAA! KABUUUR!

Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara ilmuan gla dan tiga orang supir truk yang mengamuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author : HAHAHA! Chapter 9 akhirnya selesai!<p>

Alfred : AUTHOR, TOLONG GUE!

Vash : WOI, KEMARI LO!

Lovino : JANGAN KABUR!

Ivan : Cup-cup… kasihan..

Author : Eh, ada Ivan, gue kira lo juga ikut-ikutan ngejar Alfred.

Ivan : Nggak, da~ Males.

Author : By the way, hai para readers yang awesome, mohon di review fic saya yang gaje nan abal ini ya! Gomen kalau updatenya lama.

Ivan : Dan, seperti biasa, flame tidak diterima. Nanti bisa kebakar lho.

Author : Sekian dulu ya, bye-bye! *langsung menghilang*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : Seperti biasa, Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi punya om Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**Warning :Seperti biasa, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Miss Typo, Absurd, Nista, Laknat, Acak-acakan, dan kegilaan bakal bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bukan Tugas Superman<strong>

Suatu hari, ada seorang cewek bohai yang diketahui bernamaYaketarina Katyusha Braginskaya, sedang berjalan sendirian sambil bawa-bawa tas cantik yang isinya duit segepok, katanya sih... habis dapet arisan. Lalu datanglah seseorang menghampiri Ukraine yang tak lain adalah Francis. Kayaknya ni orang mau nypet deh.

Francis : Neng... tasnya cantik ya.

Katyusha : Iya... kamu iri ya.

Francis : (_dalem hati : Ya enggaklah! Gue gak bakal ngelakuin ini kalau bukan author sialan itu yang nyuruh!) _Iya, mending buat gue aja tasnya! *ngerebut paksa tuh tas dan langsung kabur*

Katyusha : Woi, jambret lu! TOLONG, JAMBRET! TOLONG!

Beberapa detik kemudian, datang super hero yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Superman Alfred dari atas langit.

Katyusha : Superman, tolong! Tas saya dijambret sama orang *sambil nunjut orang yang jambret tadi*

Alfred : Oh, baiklah. Gue yang hero ini akan mengejar jambret itu!

Lalu Alfred mengejar sang jambret a.k.a Francis tadi. Dan sekarang, dari ujung sono (dimane ujungnya?) kita bisa denger teriakan Francis yang lagi digebukin sama si Alfred. Yah... teriakannya paling kayak gini "KYAAAAA! AMPYUN! JANGAN SIKSA GUE!"

Setelah puas ngegebukin Francis, Alfred langsung kembali ke tempat Ukraine dan mengembalikan tasnya.

Katyusha : Wah. Terima kasih banyak Superman!

Alfred : Tak usah berterima kasih. Itu memang sudah tugasku.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang pengembala domba yang tak lain adalah Williams (New Zeland) dengan tampang gelisah.

Williams: Superman! Tolong saya!

Alfred : Tolong apa?

Williams: Tolong domba saya hilang! Tolong cariin!

Alfred : *Dengan gaya sok gagah* Maaf, saya tak bisa membantu anda

Williams : Lah, kenapa gak bisa?!

Katyusha : Iya, kenape gak bisa?!

Alfred : Karena... Itu bukan tugas saya.

Katyusha : Ni orang tolol atau gimane sih?! Ya jelas itu tugas kamu oon!

Alfred : *ngotot* Bukan! Itu bukan tugas saya! Tapi tugas itu! *nunjuk sesuatu yang melayang*

Katyusha : Wadaw!

Ok, sesuatu yang ditunjuk Alfred tadi adalah domba, iya... DOMBA! Domba dengan baju Superman yang lagi melayang-layang dan ntar lagi bakal mendarat di aspal!

Williams: JIYAAAHH! Super Domba! Emang ni domba bisa bicara?!

Domba : Woi, jaga tuh mulut! Gue bisa bicara tau!

Katyusha & Williams : HIYAAAA! BISA BICARA!

Alfred : Kan ini super domba sakti. Makanya bisa bicara. Kalau gak sakti, gak mungkin bisa bicara.

Katyusha & Williams : *masang wajah poker face*

.

.

.

**Akibat Kacamata Hitam **

Di hari minggu ini, gang Bad Touch Trio lagi jalan-jalan keliling kota jalan kaki. Katanya sih biar hemat.

Francis : Widih, harinya cerah ya ton?

Antonio : Iya, cerah banget!

Gilbert : Mana pula! Gelap tuh!

Dengan spontan, mereka berdua langsung mandang ke arah Gilbert. Dan ternyata, fakta menyatakan bahwa kenapa tadi dia bilang gelap itu karena dia pake kacamata hitam! Oh dasar ni anak sok keren!

Francis : Ja elah lu pake kacamata item! Tentulah jelas gelap dodol!

Antonio : Lagian kenape lo pake kacamata hitam? Lo gak takut dikira orang buta?

Gilbert : Ya kagaklah. Toh gue masih bisa ngelihat.

Antonio : *mandang kedepan**lalu berbisik ke francis* _Woi, lu yakin kalau dia bisa ngelihat apa yang ada didpan dia?_

Francis : Gue jamin kagak

Antonio : Gil, lu yakin bisa ngelihat dengan kacamata item tuh?

Gilbert : Yaiyalah Secara gue AWESOME gitu!

Lalu, Gilbert berjalan di depan dua temannya yang udah berhenti duluan. Wah, ternyata bener tuh ape kate Antonio, si Gilbert mah kagak nampak apa yang ada didepannya itu. Setelah lima langkah berjalan...

BRUSH!

Teryata oh ternyata, di depan Gilbert itu ada got! Dan dia dengan sukses nyebur di got! Waduh selamat-selamat! Itu sudah cukup sukses membuat dua temannya mati ketawa gegulingan dijalan. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, di tempat mereka berjalan, ternyata lumayan banyak orang lewat disana! Dan pastinya, orang-orang yang lewat itu pun juga ikut-ikutan ngetawain Gilbert.

Alfred (orang yg lagi jalan) : HAHAHAHA! Dari asem, makin asem! HAHAHAHA!

Vash (orang yg lagi jalan) : WAHAHAHAHA! ADA HIBURAN KOCAK NIH! HAHAHAH!

France : ft...HUWAHAHAHAHA! SUMPEH GILE LU GIL GIL~

Gilbert :WOI SARAP! ORANG JATOH DIKETAWAIN! *buka kacamata* JIYAAAHHH! GUE KECEBUR KE GOT! UWAAAA! BAU PULA LAGI!

Antonio : HAHAHAH! MAKANYE, KALAU MAU PAKE KACAMATE ITEM TUH JANGAN WAKTU JALAN, TAPI WAKTU KONSER (Author : Hah? Konser apaan?)! WAHAHAHA!

Gilbert : JAHAT PADE LU SEMUA!

.

.

.

**Penerangan Untuk Kemping**

Pada suatu hari, ada dua orang yang 'kayaknya' mau pergi kemping untuk ngisi liburan. Mereka adalah Antonio dan Lovino.

Antonio : Lovi sayang~ perlengkapan kempingmu udah siap?

Lovino : IH, ngapain lo deket-deket gue?! Pergi sana!

Antonio : Idih, galak banget sih

Lovino : Kalau sama elo tuh harus galak terus! Elo tuh tukang nyuri tomat orang!

Antonio : By the way, untuk penerangan kemping kalau malam bagusnya kita pake apa?

Lovino : Gak tau! Terserah elu deh.

Antonio : Judes banget sih lu.

Lovino : Ape?! Lu mau protes?!

Antonio : Eh, kagak. Gimana kalau penerangannya pake senter aja.

Lovino : Kagak ah! Gelep! Mending pake petromax.

Antonio : Yah elu pake petromax lebih gelap lagi dudul!

Lovino : Oi, lu kagak tau petromaxnya kayak mana, toh petromaxnya kayak gitu *nunjuk ke arah petromax*

Antonio : Ha-ASTAGANAGAAAAAA!

Yang ditunjuk Lovino tadi memang petromax TAPI, ukurannya JUMBO BANGET! Ukuran tu petromax lebih gede dari mereka berdua! Hebat bener tuh pembuatnya! Yang jadi pertanyaan... gimana cara bawanya? Gak keberatan tuh?

Antonio : Wah, kalau ini bisa terang banget nih! *kaget sekaligus melongo*

Lovino : Kan udeh gue bilang. Yuk sekarang angkat tuh petromax.

Antonio : *masih melongo kagak jelas kayak orang stress*

.

.

.

**Akibat Hand Free**

Masih di kejadian Gilber kecebur di got. Bukannya dibantuin keluar dari got, tapi malah diketawain habis-habisan. Kasiannya hidupmu nak. Karena udah tau gak ada yang bakal nolongin dia, Gilbert pun akhirnya berusaha sendiri keluar dari got itu.

Gilbert : Lu jahat banget sih jadi temen!

Antonio : Sorry! Gue emang gak tahan pengen ketawa. Jadi gak bisa nolongin elo, bro. HAHAHA!

France : Bener banget! Hahaha!

Gilbert : dari pada lo ngetawain gue sampai lo lo pade dikirain orgil sama orang, mending lo cari solusi buat gue.

France : Gini aja, ntuh kan ada toilet umum. Ganti aja baju lo. Kan elo baru beli baju baru.

Gilbert : Iye, gue tau. Tapi mana tas gue?

Antonio : Nih *nyodorin tas berbentuk kepala burung kesayangannya Gilbert, Gilbird*

Francis : Udeh mending lo cepet pergi sono! Dari pada bau lo nyebar kemana-mana.

Gilbert : Iye-iye.

Lalu, Gilbert langsung ke toilet umum itu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Teman-temannya yang ketinggalan akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu Gilbert di depan toilet itu.

1 Jam kemudian...

Gilbert : AH! Gini baru seger.

Antonio : Yaelah lu lama banget sih?!

Francis : Kami udah lumutan nunggu lo disini sampai dikirain penjaga toilet umum!

Gilbert : *sambil masang heanset* Iye-iye, sorry. Yuk kite jalan lagi.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Namun selama perjalanan, Antonio dan Fancis mendapat firasat buruk terhadap teman ubanannya yang jalan di depan mereka.

Francis : Tonio, kenape firasat gue buruk ya?

Antonio : Sama, gue juga nih!

Francis : Apa yang akan terjadi ya?

Antonio : Entahlah.

Namun sayang, firasat buruk mereka beneran terjadi. Saat pengen nyebrang jalan, ada sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mendekat ke arah Gilbert jalan.

Antonio : WOI GIL! AWAS ADA HONDA!

Francis : WOI GIL! AWAAASSSS!

Sayangnya, gara-gara tuh heanset, Gilbert jadi gak denger peringatan dari dua temannya tadi.

"TIT TIT"

Sang pembawa sepeda motor yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang adik Gilbert yaitu Ludwig udah berkali-kali ngidupin klaksonnya yang sekarang udah patah gara-gara ditekan dari tadi. Tapi sang kakak ternyata gak denger! Udalah remnya jebol pula lagi!

Ludwig : BRUDER! AWAAAAAASSSSSS!

"BRAK, PRANG, KOMPYAAANG! MEO?"

Dan terjadilah tabrakan yang mengakibatkan Gilbert melayang yang mendarat dengan 'elit'nya di got tempat dia kecebur tadi. Nah kalau Ludwig? Dia sukses terjatuh dari atas honda dan yang buat bengongnya adalah... kenapa hondanya Ludwig masih berjalan padahal sang pengemudi aja udah terjatuh di tanah?

Langsung saja Antonio membantu Ludwig berdiri sedangkan Francis pergi ke tempat Gilbert terjatuh.

Francis : Woi Gil, lu gak apa-apa?

Gilbert : G-gak apa-apa, gue cuma pusing aja. Tapi... KENAPE GUE HARUS MENDARAT DI GOT INI LAGI! KENAPE LO PADE GAK NGEPERINGATIN GUE TADI KALAU ADA HONDA MELAJU DI SAMPING GUE?!

Antonio : *tentunya bersama Ludwig* tadi udeh kami ingetin, tapi elunya yang kagak denger!

Ludwig : Makanya Bruder, lain kali jangan pake heanset waktu jalan! Kan kayak gini jadinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

* * *

><p>Author : *baca ulang ni fic laknat**langsung ngakak gegulingan dilantai* WKWKWKWKWKWK!<p>

Gilbert : KAMPRET LU TOR! Kenape gue yang harus kecebur di got hah?!

Author : Woi, lu bau tau! Sana mandi!

Gilbert : GAK MAU!

Author : Ludwig, anter kakak lo tuh ke wc terdekat lah, biar temen-temen ghaibnya nesia yang mandiin dia

Ludwig : Baik *langsung nyeret Gilbert ke wc terdekat*

Gilbert : Apa... WHAAAATTT! GUE GAK MAU DIMANDIIN PARA SETAN!

Author : EGP! Wokeh para readers, silahkan review fic sableng saya ya! Flame tidak diterima!

Ivan : Sampai jumpa minggu depan!


End file.
